markedfordeathfandomcom-20200215-history
Speculative Sealing Tech Tree
Storage Seal DONE ** Timed-Dispensing Storage Seal AKA PMYF_V1 DONE ** Timed-Storing Storage Seal *** Matter-Eater Seal **** Siberian Seal ** Increased-Volume Storage Seal ** Multiple-Item Storage Seal *** PMYF_V2 (Additional Requirement: Timed-Dispensing Storage Seal) ** Specific-Substance Storage Seal ** Ranged-Dispensing Storage Seals ** Ranged-Storing Storage Seals ** Linked Cargo-Transferring Storage Seals ** Kinetic-Dispensing Storage Seal AKA Gun Seal *** Sentry Turret Seal ** Macerator Seal(No Stress Limiter) DONE *** Macerator Seal (Amplified Stress) **** Macerator Seal (Scalable Stress) **** Fabricator Seal ** Stressless Storage Seal *** Pokeball Seal (Additional Requirement: Animal Training Seal) ** Material Production Seal ** Kagome's Implosion Seal *** Air-Cannon Reactive Armour Seals *** Reverse Rocket Seal *** Mummification Seal *** People-Eater Seal *** Poison Removal Seal *** Light-Storing Seal **** Laser Cannon Seal * Explosion Seal DONE ** Non-Thermal Explosion Seal ** Shaped Explosion Seal *** Explosive Reactive Armour Seals ** Ray-Gun Seal ** Explosive Mine Seal * Seal of Grand Fireball * Seal of EM ** Seal of Shaped EM * Summoning Seal Analysis ** Hiraishin *** Automatic Teleport-Dodge Seal *** Remote-Subject Teleport Seal **** Telefrag Seal **** Mass Teleport-Evacuation Seals ** Time Travel Seal ** Time Dilation Seal ** Nullify Spacetime Manipulation Seal ** Seal of Kamui ** Webway Seals ** GPS Seal ** Clock Seal ** Vista Seal * Casino Chakra-Detection Seals ** Chakra-Sensor Seals AKA Extrasensory Seals ** Warning Light Seal ** Sound-Output (without chakra-detection) Seals *** Speaker Seal **** Mosquito Seal (pumps out unpleasant headache-inducing noise as a non-lethal deterrent) **** Hypersound Seal ***** Sonic Cannon Seal **** Microphone Seal ***** Noise-Cancelling Seal ****** Shaped-Area Noise-Cancelling Seal *** Sonar Seal ** Light-Output (without chakra-detection) Seals *** Laser Gun Seal *** Monitor Seal **** Digital Camera Seal ***** Silent Video Camera Seal ****** Video Camera Seal (Additional Requirement: Microphone Seal) *** Radar Seal * Seal of MEW * Seal of Henge * Seal of Earth Clone ** Seal of Tiny Earth Clones *** Seal of Nanoclones * State Seals ** Logic Seals *** Computer Seal (Additional Requirements: Speaker Seal, Monitor Seal, some kind of input) **** Internet Seals * Force Wall Seal ** Force Wall projected from a single Seal ** Single-Direction Permeable Force Wall Seal ** Selectively Permeable Force Wall Seals ** One-Way Mirror Force Wall Seal ** Force Shuriken-Extension Seal ** Force Kunai-Extension Seal ** Force Cage Seal ** Opaque Force Wall Seal *** Force Hut Seal **** Programmable Force-Architecture Seal (Additional Requirement: Computer Seal) **** Force Tower Seal ***** Force Citadel Seal ** Blood Loss Prevention Seal (Additional Requirement: Single Diagnostic "Detect Wounds" Seal) ** Razorwire Seals ** Force Buckler Seal *** Force Tower-Shield Seal *** Skintight Forcefield Seal * Five-Seal Barrier ** Kinetic Resistence Seal (F-SB without the four extra seals, only partially decreases movement and damage instead of eliminating them) ** One-Seal Barrier (F-SB without the four extra seals, locks position relative to the Earth) ** Mobile One-Seal Barrier (O-SB that locks position relative to the target itself, allowing indestructibility without immobility) * Tripwire Seal ** Civilian-Usable Storage Seal (two tripwires run over the surface of the paper, tripping them activates their functions, one stores, the other unstores) (Additional Requirement: Storage Seal) * Single Diagnostic Seal (monitors a single biological function) (Additional Requirement: Any Output Seal) ** Multiple Diagnostic Seal (combination of multiple SDSs) *** Lie-Detector Seal *** Rengeneration Seal *** Monogenic Mutation Seals **** Polygenic Mutation Seals ** Auto-Dispel Seal (Requires: Single Diagnostic "Detect Foreign Chakra" Seal) * Beacon Seals * Automatic Seal Reactivation * Flesh Maintainance Seal (required component for putting seals on flesh) * Seal Self-Repair (alternative component for putting seals on flesh) * Seal Error-Checker (scans a seal blank for known errors) (Required: any output) * Altered Gravity Seal ** Anti Deva Path Seal ** Black Hole Seal (plz no) *** Gravitational Time Dilation Seal *** Wormhole Seal *** Gravitational Space Warping Seal **** Gravitational Warp-Drive Seal * Seal of Light-Weight Rock Technique * Seals of Pangolin-Element Techniques * Seals of Composite Element Techniques ** Seal of Ice Element Freeze Ray ** Seal of Ice Element Ice-Cube Dispenser (makes ice cubes from real ice, like MEW makes walls from real stone) ** Seal of Dust Element ** Seals of Mokuton Anti-Bijuu Techniques (Additional Requirement: ACL Microorganism Generation Seal) * Chakra Draining Seal ** Chakra Battery Seal * Artficial Chakra Lifeform (ACL) Microorganism Generation Seal ** ACL Plant Generation Seal *** ACL Minor Demon Generation Seal **** ACL Demon Generation Seal * Seal Neural Interfacing ** Sensory HUD Seal ** Animal Training Seal ** Unadaptive Genjutsu Seals *** Sensory Deprivation Seal *** Pain Seal *** Imbalance Seal *** Knockout Seal *** Shinigami Seal *** Paralysis Seal *** Empathy Seal ** Retrograde Amnesia Seal ** Anterograde Amnesia Seal ** Suggestibility Seal ** Linked Genjutsu Vector Seals (when the user and victim are both in range of/in contact with the appropriate seal, the user can cast genjutsu on the victim without needing to see their eyes) * Poor Man's 64 Palms ** Area Chakra-Disabling Seal * Stun Seal ** Poor Man's Chidori * Seal of Lightning Boost * Seals of Elemental Construct Generation * Seal of Invisibility (physically bends light around the subject, not genjutsu based) * Linked Chakra-Transmission Seals * Force Generation Seal ** Gyroscope Seal ** Cannon Seal ** Mass Driver Seal * Proximity Motion Detection Seal ** Projectile-Storing Storage Seal (Additional Requirement: Ranged-Storing Storage Seals) * Intoxication Seals (different seals for intoxication with different drugs) ** AoE Intoxication Seal *** Time-Delayed AoE Intoxication Seal * Edo Tensei (how am I only just adding this now?!)